Moments of Marauding
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: Passing notes, visions, dancing, the Mirror of Erised and crappy pick-up lines...not to mention Remus' nickname, Moony, might not just mean that he's a werewolf...And what's this insult about the Malfoys? It's just a normal day for the Marauders! L/J R&R
1. Siriusly

**Hi, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so I hope you keep that in mind if this story isn't any good...Contructive Criticism, please!**

**Disclaimer: *snort* I _wish _I owned Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Siriusly?" Asked James.<p>

"Siriusly."

Sirius gave a firm nod, and, reaching over, gave a firm shake to James' hand.

Sirius Black had just made a deal with James Potter, who, of which, couldn't be more delighted. If Sirius completed the deal, it would be fun, but if he lost, too, it would be hilarious.

"Boys?" The two animagi cringed, glancing up to stare into the sharp eyes of their teacher, Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes?" Asked James meekly.

"Stay after class," She said sharply. "I'd like to have a talk with both of you."

"Yes, Professor," James and Sirius chorused, and stayed silent as they watched McGonagall walk away. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Sirius turned to James and began to whisper furiously.

"James!" Sirius hissed. "We have to stay after class, and we've probably got detention. How am I going to complete the challenge now?"

James let out a low, quiet laugh. "Sorry, Padfoot," he replied. Winking James added, "You'll find a way." Sirius scowled at his friend but said nothing. James just smirked cheekily. "Anyway," James added, "Why would she give us detention? We were only talking."

_Yes, that's true, but if you don't stop talking now, you really _will _get detention. ~Moony_

A flow of ink appearing on a piece of Sirius' parchment caught their eyes, and staring the writing for a moment, James and Sirius suddenly began to scrawl on it.

_Moony! My, my, have you been listening on our conversation? ~Padfoot_

_Yes, Remy, what will McGonagall say? ~Prongs_

After reading their messy scrawls on his parchment, Remus looked up and scowled across the aisle at his fellow Marauders.

_Shut up, _wrote Remus. _I only started listening after Professor came over to you. I just charmed your parchment and mine. ~Moony_

Sirius grinned. _Oh, Moony, you tricky little fellow! I always knew you were one of us, even after calling Minnie Professor. ~Padfoot_

_Shut up, Pads, _wrote Remus. _She _is _a Professor. And if you're going to call her by that name, at least call her Professor first. ~Moony_

_Hmm, Professor Minnie…nah, doesn't have a ring to it. ~Professor Pads_

James rolled his eyes, but smiled at his two friends' bickering. _Have either of you even considered, _he wrote, _that you _can't _shut up? Maybe this has something to do with the fact that we're writing on parchment, I don't know… ~Prongs_

_Shut up, Potter._

James blinked, slightly startled, at the new addition to their conversation, before smiling slightly as he recognized the nickname of the person who wrote it. Grinning, he watched as the words flowed onto the paper.

_Clueless as always, I see. _

_Oh? And who could this new addition be? Hold on, let me guess… ~Padfoot_

_Wait, wait, I got it-Lavender? ~Prongs_

_No, Daisy? ~Padfoot_

_Marigold? ~Prongs_

_Tulip? ~Padfoot_

_No, I think it's Violet… ~Prongs_

_No, no, that's wrong, too. How about…Rose? ~Padfoot_

_Shut up, you two. ~Moony_

_Thanks, Remu- _began to form, before Remus interrupted it with his own messy scrawl.

_You're both wrong. I think we can all agree that is is… ~Moony_

_Most definitely… ~Padfoot_

_Petunia! ~Prongs_

_Argh! _Appeared angrily, and Sirius, James and Remus both had to hide their sniggers. _It's LILY! ~Lily_

_Oh, right! Hi, Lily-Flower! ~Prongs_

_Shut up, Potter. ~Lily_

The three Marauders that were included in the conversation chuckled quietly. All three of them tried to avoid looking at each other, for they knew it would just bring on a new round of giggles. But as soon as they caught sight of a flushed Lily, they burst into low laughs.

_And you! Remus!_

James and Sirius raised their eyebrows and glanced over at their werewolf friend.

_Why did you include yourself in their little tirade? ~Angry Lily-Flower_

Remus chuckled before writing back. _'Angry Lily-Flower'? And I'm a Marauder, Lily. I have to. It's in my blood. ~Moony_

_Oh, hush. ~Not Lily-Flower_

_Not Lily-Flower, eh? _This was James. _If you're not Lily-Flower, then I'm not ugly. ~Prongs_

_That's right, I'm no-_

Lily stopped short and paused, glancing up to see James and Sirius sniggering. James, catching her eye, grinned at her and winked. Lily blushed and glanced away. James had put her in a tight position.

_You see, Lily, _wrote James, _you're a bit stuck. So either you admit you're Lily-Flower, or I am devilishly handsome. ~Handsome Potter_

_Shush. ~Lily_

_Okay, Lils, need some time to think this over? ~Padfoot_

_Take all the time you need. ~Moony_

Lily let out a low growl and crumpling it, threw her parchment down with a huff. Catching sight of James and Sirius laughing at her, Lily narrowed her eyes. Giving a quick look at Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be reviewing animagi, she slowly took her wand off her desk and pointed it toward James and Sirius'.

"_Incendio_," she whispered.

James and Sirius were talking to each other with grins on their faces, laughing quietly at how Lily had just acted. Normally, James and Sirius would be paying attention, as Transfiguration was one of their favorite classes, but Professor McGonagall was reviewing animagus, and, as James and Sirius liked to say, they knew all about that. But quite suddenly, in the midst of their chatting, Sirius' parchment caught aflame with fire. Widening his eyes, James reached over frantically, knocking over his ink.

"_Aguamenti_!" he yelled, and a stream of water shot out of James' wand, quickly extinguishing Sirius' fire. As the class quieted down and stared at them, Sirius took his wand and gave the curled up, burnt parchment a poke. It immediately caught fire again. "Aguamenti, Aguamenti!" James hissed furiously, putting it out again.

"Ahem." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and James and Sirius both glanced up. "James, Sirius. What is going on here?"

"Professor! We don't know, we were just sitting here, and suddenly Sirius' parchment caught on fire! I put it out, but that's about it. We didn't do it, we swear on Merlin's saggy left-"

"That's enough," McGonagall said curtly. "I think I understand." Her eyes observing the room, McGonagall called out, "fifty points to the house who ruined the activity of these two."

Everyone stared at her.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Don't believe me, do you?"

"Yeah, don't believe her?" Said Sirius. "Well, Minnie swears in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"

"Ahem," Remus gave a cough. "Would it be alright, Professor, to use a magic detection charm?"

McGonagall blinked at him, slightly ruffled. "Yes, of course." Waving her wand in the air, McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Lily," said girl flushed, "did you use Incendio on this parchment?"

Lily glanced down. "Yes, Professor," she muttered.

Professor McGonagall gave Lily a rare smile. "I keep my promises. Fifty points to Gryffindor." Lily blinked at her Professor, startled, while James and Sirius stared, their mouths open. "But," she continued, "it is not right to hex students from your own house, or at all. Fifty points from Gryffindor. See me after class, Miss Evans." Walking back to the front of the room, Professor McGonagall continued with her lesson, leaving three incredulous Gryffindors in their seats.

_What, _Lily wrote, finally coming out of her daze, _was _that? _~Lily_

_Ah, dear Lilykins, _wrote Sirius, seemingly back to normal, and his paper was magically fixed, _was the impressive act of Minnie McGonagall. I think she deserves a hand, eh, Prongs, Moony? ~Padfoot_

_Most definitely. ~Moony_

_Hear, hear! ~Prongs_

Lily just rolled her eyes, and with a huff, crinkled the parchment and shoved it in her bag. James watched her, a twinkle in his eye. Turning to Padfoot he whispered, "Pads?"

Sirius grinned. "Prongs?"

"The deal's still on, even though we most definitely have detention."

Sirius groaned. "Siriusly?"

"Siriusly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mischief managed.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, for my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, I think that went quite well, don't you? And I don't know about that magic detection spell, but I didn't think Lily would really be stupid enough to jump up and yell she did it, and McGonagall was certainly not going to use Legillemency, so, yeah. Well, what do you think? Review, please! <strong>

**~D**


	2. April Fool's

**Hm. No review yet, just an alert or two. Tough crowd! But either way, I'm going to keep posting. But reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even need this? Well, I assure you all I am not J.K anyway. If I were, I would have also included a series about the Marauders' school years. I mean, clearly-I can't get enough of them!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Are we clear?" Lily hissed.<p>

"Crystal." Sirius replied.

Lily scowled and eyed him suspiciously before muttering, "_Liberacorpus_."

Sirius dropped from hanging upside down in the air, landing rather hard on his bum. Scrambling to his feet, Sirius quickly wiped the hair out of his eyes, making it fall back to its elegance. "Nice Levicorpus, Evans," Sirius winked.

"Sirius Orion Black…"

He laughed. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Lily ignored him. "Stop being a self-righteous prick and clear your head, and leave. Me. _Alone_." Lily gave him one last withering look before her eye caught something over his shoulder. Scowling again, she walked away.

"Hey, Padfoot," Sirius could just hear James' grin.

"Hi Prongs, mate," Sirius said, turning around. "What are you-hey, is something funny?"

James kept grinning.

"What is it?" Sirius anxiously put a hand up to his face. "Evans didn't mess up my beautiful face, did she?"

James kept grinning. "No, Padfoot. You're still as ugly as ever."

Sirius reached over, whacking James on the head. "Shut up," Sirius paused. "But Siriusly. What happened?"

Now it was James' turn to wink. "You're an averagely intelligent bloke. You'll figure it out."

Sirius opened his mouth. "What-"

"Like I said," James chuckled. "Averagely intelligent."

"Hey," Sirius defended. "I'm smart. Who managed to become an…" Sirius lowered his voice. "…Animagus?"

"True, but you've got nothing on Moony, he's smarter that a million Padfoots put together."

Sirius scowled. "Oh, bugger off."

"So, Sirius," began James casually, "Why was Evans mad at you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Come on, mate. You know the routine. She thinks I pulled a prank on her. Of course, I have no idea what she's talking about…James!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed.

James looked at him innocently. "Yes?"

"Evans…Evans thought I did something to her. Apparently someone jinxed her hair to match her eye color." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I, of course, would never. But you…"

James winked.

"Prongs!" Sirius cried loudly, earning him a few looks from passing students. "You didn't."

James shrugged. "You're right. I didn't."

Sirius frowned.

"But," James continued. "Sirius apparently did. Did you know Slughorn has some Poly-Juice Potion? Weird, right?"

Sirius glared. "James!" He cried. "I can't believe you would do this to me and Evans!"

"You're right," James admitted. "Neither can I. And actually, Sirius, I didn't use Poly-Juice." James grinned. "It would be pretty weird if you suddenly saw yourself jinxing yourself, right?"

"What?" Sirius blanched, catching on. "You mean…you mean that was meant for _me_?"

James nodded. "A bit slow on the uptake, aren't you, Pads?"

"James Potter!" Sirius cried, his hand flinging out his wand. "I'm going to get you!"

James laughed, knowing Sirius was being playful. "Right. _Expelliarmus!" _

Sirius gasped as his wand flew out of his hand into James'. James just looked at him and winked. Sirius growled.

"Prongs…"

James let out a low chuckle again. "Oh, lighten up, mate. April Fool's!" Sirius stared. "Come on, Sirius! Don't you know anything about Muggles?"

An hour later James found his hair flashing the colors of the rainbow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mischief managed.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>** just want to remind you, reviews are appreciated.**

**~D**


	3. Expecto Patronum

**This is inspired by a Lily/James fanfiction titled, 'Expecto Patronum'. Thanks to that author for the idea! It made me want to add more, and while I was reading I wondered, 'What if Snape was there?' So yeah. **

**And thanks to my first reviewer on this story, alix33. I hope to receive more, people! …Sorry if I seem demanding, but I'm on chapter three, and I only have one review. How much sadder can you get? And I am open to requests, so give me little scenarios and I'll see if I can create.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the brilliant J.K. Just read the chapter, alright?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Expecto Patronum! <em>Expecto, Patronum<em>!"

A thin, silvery wisp floated out from the tip of her wand, but disappeared, fading into the air quickly. Lily frowned, furrowing her brow. Something was wrong…she was thinking her happiest memory…so what now?

Lily glanced around the classroom. The Gryffindors had DADA with the Slytherins. _Why do they always put these houses together to work on the most dangerous things? _Lily wondered tiredly as she watched James Potter shoot a curse at Mulciber who was making fun of Peter.

"Hello, Evans," Sirius Black's deep voice rang out from behind her. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Lily turned around, a tired smile on her face. Pushing back a thin wisp of red hair she replied, "I don't know if you _can_, but you may."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, a thin smile curling onto his lips. "Your memory just isn't happy enough, I'd say," Sirius said pompously. "Maybe to produce that Patronus of yours you should think of someone-or something special…" Sirius leaned closer to whisper, "Like me?"

Sirius cringed away, laughing, as Lily whacked him hard on the head.

"Oh, hush, Black," Lily replied. "I'm sure my memory is fine."

Sirius looked at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Lily blushed. "What?" That was rather personal.

"Not to intrude, or anything," Sirius added quickly.

A voice from behind them said, "You never seem to." Lily and Sirius both turned to see Snape with a sneer on his face, part scowl, with his upper lip curled.

"Snape," Lily said curtly, while Sirius clenched his fists. "I am perfectly capable."

Severus sneered at her. "Whatever, Lily."

Taking a few steps back, Severus walked away, glaring at them.

"Alright," James voice sounded from the right of Lily, "What's his problem?"

Lily frowned. "Nothing James-er, Potter," Lily replied.

James raised his eyebrows at her slip of the tongue, but said nothing. "Alright," James said, "so I hear you're having trouble producing a Patronus. Care to share?"

Lily sighed. "Well…I don't know, really…I can't settle on a single memory…"

"Well of course you're having trouble!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily glared at him.

"How about your letter? Have you tried when you got your Hogwarts letter?" As James slowly, looking at Lily curiously.

"No," Lily answered. "How did you think of that? Have you been talking to Sev-er, Snape?"

"You're Muggle-born," James pointed out. "I thought it would be obvious."

Lily sighed and nodded, holding out her wand in front of her. Closing her eyes she yelled, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Lily kept her eyes shut as she heard loud gasps. Opening her eyes, she gasped herself. A shiny silver doe was prancing around the room. It paused a few feet away from her, raising its silver head to look into her eyes.

"Lily…" came a strangled gasp from behind her. Lily turned to see James staring, his mouth agape. "How…how…?"

"How what, Potter?" Lily asked, slightly annoyed. She glanced at James, surprised to see an unidentifiable look cross his features, before it quickly flickered back to its normal, smooth appearance.

"Wow, James, mate," Sirius exclaimed, clasping James' shoulder with one hand. "Who knew?"

"Who knew what, Black?" This came from Severus, who had apparently been listening to his conversation. "Who knew that Lily was brilliant enough to produce a Patronus? Everyone, Black. Can you even?"

Sirius glared at him, silently waving his wand as a big dog flowed. It stood next to Sirius, glaring at Snape, and let out a bark.

"Lily…" this was James, speaking for the first time. "How…"

"How what?" Lily asked for the second time. "Out with it."

James shook his head, but waved his wand, and out from the tip flowed a silvery stag, which cantered up to the doe and nuzzled it. Lily stared at them, her mouth open. "Wh-what?" She gasped.

James gave her a soft smile, while Severus growled, glaring. "Oh, come on!" Snape yelled, while the whole class watched the affectionate display of Patronus', "This has got to be a trick! What did you do, Potter!"

Sirius' Patronus growled while Sirius snapped, "It's not a trick. The only trick here is it proves Lily and James belong together." The dog Patronus gave a bark of agreement, turning to give what looked like a smile to the two deer. "Just leave it be, Snape." Sirius' voice lowered. "You've lost this round."

The whole time Lily stood there, red, and as Sirius finished speaking, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was James, who gently turned her around to face him.

"Would you fancy going on a date with me, Lily?"

Snape froze, while Sirius and his dog turned to watch the display. The whole class was quiet, and even the stag and doe seemed to be holding their breath. Lily could feel Snape's eye drilling into the back of her head, urging her to say no, but Lily ignored him, keeping her gaze locked with James. She smiled slightly.

"Yes, James."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mischief managed.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Oh, and I'm going to warn whoever might be reading this, the chapter after this will be JamesLily fluff, too. But after that we'll switch to Sirius and finally, Remus. What? No! Not Sirius/Remus fluff, are you bloody mental? Just humor.**

**Humor.**

**~D**


	4. The Mirror of Erised

**I am back! I warn you, if you do not like Lily/James, leave. Now. (Not that I want you to, of course. Maybe you could give it a try?) **

**Disclaimer: You must be mental if you think I own this.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Shh!"<p>

"Be quiet, Padfoot!"

"Shut _up_!"

Lily's head shot up from where it had been leaning on the couch. Drowsily, Lily reached up a hand and rubbed her eyes. She glanced around the room, looking groggy. _What? _Lily thought to herself. Thinking back, she tried to remember. She knew she had been working on her homework, and when she had finished and everyone had left to go to their dorms, she had begun to read a Muggle book (Black Beauty, Lily had always had a facination with horses)…and then she woke up. Lily narrowed her eyes. What had woke her up?

_Whispers!_

Lily frowned, glancing around the room. The Gryffindor common room was bare, the only sound coming from the crackling ambers of the fire. Suddenly, Lily jumped. The portrait had just swung closed.

_What…?_

Pulling her robes tighter around her, Lily got up, slowly drawing her wand. Taking careful steps, she went up as the portrait hole swung open. Lily stuck her head out, glancing from side to side. The corridors were dark and empty. Slowly she lowered herself onto the cold floor.

"Hello, dearie," said the Fat Lady.

"Um, hi," Lily replied tentatively. Well, she most certainly wasn't going to be all chipper and say, 'Hello, Fat Lady.' First of all, who wants to be called Fat Lady, even if it is their name? And why would she be happy?

"Why are you out here? You should be in bed."

"Oh, um, I couldn't sleep," Lily half-lied. "Sorry if I woke you up," Lily added.

The Fat Lady waved away her apology. "It's fine. I was awake already, actually."

"Really?" Now Lily was curious.

"Oh, yes. It must be those boys again, sneaking off to the kitchens for a late night snack." The Fat Lady laughed. "He always did have a big stomach, that one."

"Really?" Lily asked, curious. "Which one?" As a prefect, it was her duty to know.

"All of them, really," The Fat Lady continued. Glancing down at Lily, she eyed her. "I suppose you want to go look for them? Well, hurry up. I can't stay awake all night."

Lily blinked at the portrait and nodded gratefully, before turning and running down the corrider.

Lily was still wiping sleep for her eyes when she froze, hearing a noise. Glancing around, Lily noticed she was unaware of her surroundings. She must have been too tired to pay attention. Looking around, Lily noticed a door.

_Odd, _Lily thought, _was that there before?_

Quietly walking over, Lily peered into the strange, cramped room, and was surprised to find herself looking at four boys.

"See? Isn't this mirror brilliant? Come on, Padfoot, your turn."

Lily narrowed her eyes. That voice…

"Wow, you're right, Prongs!" Exclaimed what could only be the deep voice of Sirius Black. "Look at me. I'm…standing alone! Without my family!"

James smiled. "Of course, Pads." Glancing past Sirius he said, "What about you, Moony, Wormtail? Either if you fancy taking a look?"

"N-no thanks, James," stuttered what could only be the frightened voice of Peter Pettigrew. "I-I think I'll stay here."

"Alright. What about you, Remus?"

"I don't know, James," Remus said evasively. "I don't think-"

"Well, that's certainly a good turn of events. You think all the time."

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"Please, Remus?" James said, giving Remus a puppy-dog look which Lily was surprised to find looked rather cute. "I'll tell you what I saw if you go."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Real funny, James," Sirius smirked. "I'm sure the whole school would know what you saw."

"Shut up, Padfoot."

Sirius laughed again. "Second time I've heard that all night," he replied. "I'll listen as much as I did the first time."

"What is this, anyway?" That was Pettigrew. "What are you talking about, 'seeing something'? Won't you just see your reflection?"

"No, Wormtail," James sounded impatient, as if he'd gone over this before, several times. "I told you. This is the _Mirror of Erised._"

"What's that?"

Sirius said bluntly, "It's basically 'Mirror of Desire' spelled backwards."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Moony," Sirius drawled, turning away from the small boy in front of him, "How about you go in front of the mirror?"

Remus blinked at Sirius, leveling his stare with all of the Marauders before finally sighing, "All right."

"Yay!" James and Sirius cheered. As Lily watched James smile, one thought crossed her mind.

_I never realized, but his smile is so cute and innocent and sweet and…_

Lily immediately stopped thinking these things. After all, she told herself, she shouldn't be thinking these things period, especially if it's about _Potter!_

While Lily was having her one-sided debate with herself, Remus had stepped up and carefully positioned himself in front of the mirror. James, Sirius and Peter had all backed up, each seemingly holding their breaths.

"I see…" Remus took a deep breath. "I see myself. In a forest. And in the sky is the…" Remus' breath caught in his throat, "…the full moon."

A gasp escaped Peter, but James ignored, taking a step toward Remus. "And?" he prompted gently.

"…and I'm not transforming. I'm sure, Sirius. I'm…smiling." He turned to his friends. "While it's the full moon."

_Well, this confirms Snape's ideas, _Lily thought to herself, but as she gazed at Remus, she found she didn't care. Glancing around, her eyes slowly settled on each Marauder, James the longest. _None of them care. Huh, _Lily snorted to herself, _now I know where they get 'Moony' from. _

"That's nice, Remus," said Sirius quietly. Remus simply nodded and took a step away from the mirror, turning to face James.

"So," Remus began casually, "what did _you _see in the mirror, James?"

Even though she was several feet back, Lily could tell James was blushing.

"Um…well…er-"

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius encouraged, grinning. "You owe it to poor Moony here."

James rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…"

"Come on, James," said Remus. "You're a Marauder. And Marauders never break their promises."

"Er…" The was a pause and them James snapped, "Oh, alright. I saw Lily and myself, much older, standing in front of a house. My house." James paused, his voice softening. "_Our _house. But," James added as Sirius opened his mouth to reply, "that wasn't all. Lily was holding a baby. The baby-" James stopped abruptly, and this time I was blushing with him.

"The baby…?" urged Sirius. "Come on, Prongs. We're your best mates. No one will know but us."

_And me, _Lily added silently in her head.

"Fine, but nothing leaves this room." James' voice had suddenly become, Lily hated to think to herself because of the bloody pun, very serious. "Marauder's Vow?"

"Marauder's Vow," Echoed Sirius, Remus, and, surprisingly, Pettigrew solemnly.

"Okay," James continued, sounding relieved, "Well, the baby, the baby looked like me. Same unruly mop of black hair, nose, same everything. Except…"

"Except what, Prongs?"

"The eyes. The eyes were Lily's. Green, emerald green, the exact shade, the exact color…Lily's."

Lily froze as she heard the warmth and feeling in James' voice. She immediately tensed. What?

"Oh, Prongs," sighed Sirius, reaching over to give James a brotherly squeeze on the shoulder. "She'll come around sometime."

"I hope so," James said, almost bitterly.

After a brief pause Remus said, "Well, I guess we have to go now. Ready to go, Prongs?"

"Yeah. And you, Moony? Padfoot, Wormtail?"

"Ready!"

Lily's breathing quickened as she realized the four boys were heading toward her. Freezing in place, her eyes quickly darted around. It would be terribly awkward of the Marauders did see her, for both her and them. Thinking quickly, Lily pulled out her wand and cast a quick Disillusionment charm, vanishing herself just as the Marauders turned to where she would be standing.

Breathing heavily, Lily moved to the side to let them pass. She stayed in the same spot, even when they had vanished down the corridor; she wanted to take a look at that interesting mirror. When she was sure they had long gone, she slowly crept into the room, keeping her charm on. Who knew what else would be about?

Walking forward, Lily took a deep breath and took her place in front of the mirror. Slowly, she opened her eyes, wondering what she would see. _The Mirror of Erised, _she thought. _I show not your face but your heart's desire._

Lily paused, looking at her reflection. She narrowed her eyes, staring a bit more. _Is it really? _Lily thought. After a few minutes of looking in wonder, Lily took a step back. Suddenly her feeling of exhaustion, which had momentarily left her, was back again. Lily glanced down at herself to make sure she was still Disillusioned. _But then why…?_

A sound sounded from out in the corridor, and Lily jumped, frightened. Hastily, She dashed out, only to freeze. The leering yellow eyes of Mrs. Norris were staring up at her. Suddenly Mrs. Norris turned and walked away, and Lily, worried, ran back to the portrait as fast as she could. Waving her wand, Lily lifted the charm.

"Hello," said the Fat Lady.

"Hi," Lily panted.

"Well? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not really. Blue red."

The portrait swung open, and Lily hastily climbed in. Quickly glancing around the common room to make sure no one was there, Lily dashed back up the stairs which led to the girls' dormitories. When she was safely in bet, Lily stared up at the ceiling, pondering what she had seen.

She had seen herself and Potter, in front of a house. And she, Lily, was holding a baby boy exactly like James had described. _I wonder what it means…_Lily had a fleeting thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mischief managed.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>**ot so much humor, but it was good, no? But next chapter humor comes back in the form of Remus and Sirius. But to post the next chapter, I need reviews…**

**Hmm…Remus and Sirius humor, or none…you decide…**

**~D**


	5. Are You Sirius?

**Alright, here's the Sirius/Remus Humor I promised you on. No fluff. Personally, I like Sirius more a a single man, I love Remus/Tonks. But anyway, read!**

**And I'm a bit disappointed. Only one review for the last chapter (alix33; thanks by the way, I'll try to fix the errors), and another for a different chapter besides (Thanks Kaori). *sigh* Oh well. You can't have everything in life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm serious.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Remy."<p>

Remus glared at Sirius. "I told you not to call me that. It's Remus."

"Okay, Remy."

Remus glared once more at Sirius, who had now begun to smirk. "Alright, _Orion_."

Sirius huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not Orion. I'm Sirius."

The two boys were now sitting in the Gryffindor common room, where, Remus, upon reading, had been interrupted by the dog Animagi.

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius was just asking for it, wasn't he? "Okay, Orion."

"Be quiet, Remus."

"Will do, Black."

"I called you Remus! Now you have to call me Sirius."

"But you're not serious, most of the time," Remus pointed out. "I don't even know why that's your name."

"What?" Sirius asked, confused. "I am Sirius, all the time. Have been, ever since I came out of the womb."

Remus wrinkled his nose. "More information then I need, Padfoot."

"I know."

"Anyway," Remus continued, "If you were serious _all _the time, you wouldn't fool around as much."

"What?" Sirius looked abashed. "But that's what Sirius-I mean I-do. That's the way of the Marauders."

"But I'm a Marauder and I'm serious," Remus pointed out.

"No," Sirius replied, "you're Remus."

"I know I'm Remus. But I'm also serious."

"If you're Sirius, then who am I?"

"You're Sirius, of course."

"But you said I wasn't."

"Wasn't what?"

"Sirius!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes," Sirius replied, "you did."

"Hey, I called you Black, didn't I?"

"Yes, but then after that, you said I wasn't Sirius."

"No I didn't! I said you didn't _act_ serious."

"But I am Sirius, so how else would I act?"

"No, you're not, because if you were serious, you wouldn't get in trouble so much."

"But I always get in trouble."

"My point exactly."

"But I am Sirius, so I always get in trouble. Don't you remember, Moony? We're all Marauders."

"I know that, Padfoot. But you're just not serious enough."

"But I am Sirius! Sirius Black!"

"I know who you are."

"Then why did you say I wasn't?"

"I never said you weren't, Padfoot, I just said you weren't serious."

"But I am!"

"…What?"

"What?"

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mischief managed.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. I know that pun can get a little tiring, but that's my point. :P Review!<strong>

**~D**


	6. Head Marauder

**I don't really have much to say except, this includes minor James/Lily, Frank/Alice, and that's it. But it's mostly just humor with the Marauders.**

**Disclaimer: You have no idea how much I wish for this to be mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I am."<p>

"No, _me_."

Lily took her seat next to James while Alice sat across from her, next to Frank. "What's going on?" Lily asked.

"They're arguing over who's the Head Marauder. You know," Frank added, seeing Lily and Alice's curious faces, "who's the leader."

Lily nodded. "Oh."

"It couldn't be _you_, Padfoot!" Lily heard James snort. "You are too much of a ladies' man."

"I couldn't be you, either, James," Sirius retorted. "You're too much of a…not."

James raised his eyebrow. "I am in a happy relationship, thank you very much, Pads." James glanced down to the right of him where Lily was, giving her a smile. Lily squeezed his hand.

"Oh, well," Sirius spluttered, at a loss for words.

"What about me?" Little Peter Pettigrew squeaked, causing everyone's eyes to look at him. There was a moment of silence.

"Um…sorry, Peter, but to put this gently…" Remus trailed off.

"It could never be you." Sirius said bluntly.

"Sirius!" Lily hissed.

"Oh," Sirius glanced at her. "Sorry, Lily-Flower."

"So," Lily said, as the boys started their argument once again, "what caused this, anyway?"

Frank smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid that must've been me. I had asked James what the Marauders had planned next, and then Sirius had asked me why I asked James that when there was three other Marauders right there. I foolishly replied that James was the leader, so why not?" Frank shrugged and grimaced. "Sorry."

"It's okay," reaching up, Alice gave Frank a peck on the cheek. "Better to sort this out now then later."

"It's true, Sirius," they heard James laugh, and the three of them zoned back in on the conversation.

"You-you are such an-" Sirius spluttered, flustered, glaring at James. He just shrugged, smirking. The three others at the table watched the Marauders closely. This argument could get very bad, very fast.

"Sirius," Remus warned, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't think it's very wise to try something right now. Not with McGonagall watching, anyway."

"But-but did you not just hear what he said?" Sirius exclaimed. "James just told me that I could never be a Head Marauder, or-" Sirius paused, looking at James closely. "What did you say again?"

James laughed.

This bantering continued for a few minutes, Sirius spewing threats, James taunting, Remus arguing with them, and little Peter Pettigrew sitting all by himself off to the side.

"Hey, you three," Frank, Lily, and Alice blinked at Sirius. The three had faded out of the conversation a while ago, and were now having one of their own. "Who do you think is the leader?"

"Er…" Frank hesitated, obviously not wanting to offend any of them. "I think-…"

"Come on, Frank, where's that Gryffindor courage?" Lily teased. Turing to Sirius she said, "Sorry Sirius, but I think its James." Lily shrugged while James smiled down at her. Sirius scoffed.

"Oh, you'll just be biased, anyway. Frank, Alice?"

"First of all," James voiced, "Frank has already said his vote."

Sirius waved away his remark. "Yeah, whatever. Fine. Alice?"

Alice grimaced at him. "Sorry, Sirius, but I agree. I always thought it was James."

"Wh-what?" Sirius gaped at the people in front of them. "You can't be serious?"

"No, you are, Padfoot." Sirius glared at James.

"Whatever, Prongs. But I don't see why I or Remus couldn't be the leader." Sirius turned to his left. "Remy? You can answer truthfully. I value your opinion over all these others," Sirius glowered around the Gryffindor table, making the other six included in the conversation snicker.

Remus glared at him. "I told you not to call me that, Orion. Anyway," Remus added, "why are you asking my opinion? Ask the voters."

Sirius gave a sniff. "Alright. So," Sirius said, somewhat lazily, "Why do you think James is the Head?"

"Well, Sirius," Lily began. Sirius blinked at her hopefully. "You're just too reckless. And Remus-" Remus looked at her. "You are too logical. If you were the leader, the Marauders wouldn't be what they were. No offense, or anything," she added quickly. "But you're not as free with pranks as the others. But if Sirius was the leader, you all would be expelled."

"Hey!" Sirius cried. "I resent that."

"And," Lily continued, ignoring him, "I'm sorry Peter." Said Marauder looked at her. "It just can't be you."

Remus nodded slowly. "That makes sense."

"What!" Sirius cried. "Moony, you can't really think-"

"I thought you valued my opinion above all others, Padfoot." Remus said dryly. "Isn't that what you said just a minute ago?"

"Yes, but-" Sirius frowned, and taking a fork, jabbed moodily at his food. "Fine. James is the leader." James beamed, while Lily patted his shoulder fondly. "But," Sirius said, making everyone look at him warily, "_I _come up with the best pranks."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mischief managed.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. Well, haven't <strong>_**you **_**ever wondered who is the Head Marauder and why? Personally I think James would be, because those are pretty good reasons. I mean, you can't really see it as Pettigrew, can you?**

**Anyway…me thinks the Head Marauder would most appreciate it if you would review.**

**~D**


	7. The Potter Curse

**Look at the chapter title. 'Nuff said. I know it's a bit overused, but I just wanted to try it.**

**And no reviews last chapter! (except for Kaori, thanks) I'm-I'm disgraced! So now I'm going to challenge you. If you can review every chapter I have, and make the review **_**nice, **_**you can get your own OC in the story that pops up occasionally. Okay? I promise, the OC can be male or female, Gryffindor or Slytherin, redhead or brunette. I really don't care. Just review! And make the reviews nice, 'kay? Thanks. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: *raises eyebrow* Surely you've been paying attention?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Cute baby you have, Prongs."<p>

"Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius and James were lounging in the Potters' common room, watching as a newly one-year old Harry flew around the room, playing with his broomstick. James lay on his back on the couch, while Sirius sat on the floor. The two men sat in silence for a moment before James broke it.

"You know, Padfoot, I'm still mad at you."

"What?" Sirius sounded indignant. "Why?"

"You gave him his first broomstick. That was my job."

Sirius grinned, giving James a smirk. "Exactly, Prongs, exactly. _Was _your job-before I became godfather, that is," Sirius beamed as Harry flew close to his side. "That's right, Harry," Sirius called. "Enjoy the gift Godfather Paddy gave you."

James eyed Sirius. "You're a prat, you know that?"

Sirius grinned, puffing his chest out. "That's me, Sirius Black, best godfather," Sirius paused for dramatic effect. Then, leaning closer to James he whispered, "_ever_."

James rolled his eyes.

"And," Sirius continued, "Since I am the best, I must do the best things. Such as taking him to Diagon Alley. You and Lily can just stay here while little Harry and I go wand-hunting. Then, I'll be there to send him off to Hogwarts-think for about it-and then-"

Once again, James rolled his eyes, annoyed but amused by Sirius' bantering.

"Harry can even be a Gryffindor-real ladies' man he's be, just like Padfoot. And-"

Raising his wand, James gave a small flick. Suddenly he began to smirk.

"What is it, Prongs?"

James shook his head, remaining calm, while on the inside, he was shaking with laughter. Even baby Harry, as he flew by, gave one look at Sirius and began to giggle. Sirius remained oblivious. "What, Prongs? What is it?"

James shook his head. "Nothing, Padfoot."

Sirius eyed James for a moment, but then gave up and turned away. The two continued watching Harry, while James shook with silent giggles.

"Sirius!" Lily had just entered the room, and was looking at the dog Animagus with surprise. "What did you do to your hair?"

"My hair?" Sirius yelped, leaping up. James burst out laughing, causing Sirius to turn on him. "James! What did you do to my hair?"

"Yes, James," Lily looked at him, trying to give a stern look, but failing ever so slightly. "Why did you make Sirius' hair all short and messy like that?"

"What?" Sirius stared at James, who began to choke on his giggles. "Here, Sirius," James replied, handing him a mirror. "Look at yourself. I cast a jinx on you-of my own design, might I add-and now-now your hair is just like mine!"

"No!" Sirius wailed. "James! What did you do? Am I going to get the Potter Curse now?"

Lily laughed slightly, sitting down on the couch next to James' feet. "The Potter Curse?"

"Yes! The Potter Curse! Don't tell me James here has never told you about it."

Lily glanced curiously at James, who had since stopped laughing and was now glaring at Sirius, making gestures telling him to be quiet. When James failed to give an answer, Lily turned back to Sirius. "What's the Potter Curse?"

Sirius grinned evilly. This was just the way to get back at James for switching his hair. At his side, James gave a groan, which Sirius ignored. "Well you see, Lily dear, James-as all the males in his family-possesses the _Potter Curse. _Did I mention every male in the Potter family, which includes little Prongslet, too?"

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Are you saying there's a curse on my son?"

"And your husband," Sirius agreed, "which you have unconsciously become a part of."

"Sirius, Padfoot," James moaned, "I take it all back. Please, just shut up."

Lily blinked down at him. "What is it James? Something bothering you?"

Sirius laughed. "Anyway," he continued, just as Harry zoomed in between his legs, "The Potter curse consists of three things. One-that ridiculous hair-"

"Which you just so happen to have," James couldn't help but add.

"-Two, bad eyesight-you might want to get Harry checked, by the way-"

James scowled, while Lily just watched Sirius curiously.

"Three-"

"You can shut up now, Sirius," James said, quickly sitting up. "I just remembered-Lily and I were going to…do something without you. Right, Lily?"

"No, James, I think you're mistaken," Lily waved away his attempt at a distraction. "That was yesterday."

"What?" Sirius asked, incredulous. "So there _wasn't _a family reunion?"

"Just continue with the story, Padfoot," Lily said briskly. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Oh!" Sirius' eyes lit up. "Okay, so, Three-all Potter men have a thing for-"

"Sirius," James said warningly.

"For-"

"Sirius."

"For-"

"Sirius! Sirius Black,-"

"No, James," Lily cut across him. "Sirius Orion Black, if you do not finish this then-"

"Okay," Sirius said quickly, "I was just about to say it anyway. Three-" James opened his mouth to interrupt, but Lily flashed him a look and he quickly shut it. Everyone was afraid of an angry Lily Potter. "Three," Sirius continued, "All Potter men have a thing for redheads. It's inevitable, really. You've met Jamsie's parents, right?" Lily nodded. "You've met his Mum? Well, she's a redhead, too."

"Sirius," James said through gritted teeth.

"And Harry James Potter here-I'm still upset you didn't make his middle name Sirius, by the way-is a Potter male. So he, as you know, has that famous Potter hair-" Sirius smiled down at Harry, who had by now stopped flying. "-is probably going to need glasses-" Harry blinked. "-and fall in love and marry a redhead."

James stayed silent while Lily nodded slowly, taking all of this in. "Okay," Lily drawled. "So what you're saying is, James wouldn't have loved me if I didn't have red hair?"

"No, Lily," James rushed, "not at all. Actually-" James flicked his wand, Sirius' hair turning to normal- "It's your eyes I was drawn to, really. And your personality. You could dye your hair green and I wouldn't care."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Okay, maybe a little," James admitted, "but only because of Harry."

Lily eyed him for a moment. James held his breath. Sirius just laughed at the situation, sitting down across from James and picking up baby Harry. Finally Lily spoke. "Alright, James."

"Yes!"

"But," Lily added, "is this true? The Potter Curse?"

James shrugged. "I married you, didn't I? Fell in love with a redhead? And look at me!"

"Yeah," Sirius laughed, "You're a right ugly bloke, aren't you?"

James glared at his old school friend, crossing his arms. He looked like a petulant teenager. "Whatever, Sirius."

Sirius let out his barking laugh, and then once more a comfortable silence reined the household. Everyone was content, even Harry.

"Hey," Sirius coughed, breaking the moment, "Did you hear? The Weasleys-they're redheads too-have just had a newborn. Ginerva Molly Weasley, was it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mischief managed.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Sirius, you old dog. :P<strong>

**~D**


	8. Moony

**Check the previous chapter for my contest…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It all started with an innocent little question.<p>

"What does Moony mean?"

Remus gave Lily a quick glance, then looked pleadingly at Sirius, James, and Peter.

"Oh, that?" James chirped happily. "Well, it's quite simple, Lily dear."

"Yes," Sirius nodded. Looking completely, well, _serious _Sirius said, "Moony means Remus likes to moon people."

There was silence, and then Lily gave a nervous laugh.

"No, really."

Sirius blinked at her, his face stony, and she widened her eyes.

"Oh, Merlin, really, Remus?"

Remus flushed. "Well-"

"An uncommon habit, I know," James picked up where Sirius left off, "but what else is a bloke who spends all his time reading to do? Of course he's going to go a little crazy."

"Yeah. Hey, Remus," Sirius said, "weren't you telling us you learned this from a book, and in the book, there was this kid-Sheba was his name, I think-and you said he liked to go around mooning people? Yes," Sirius turned to Lily, "Remus thought it was interesting, so he tried it out once, and it stuck. Right, Peter?"

Peter nodded, fighting a smile. "Right, Sirius."

Lily looked at Remus.

"Come on, Remus, you can tell her," James encouraged. "It's not that hard. We already said it, now you have to."

Remus swallowed tightly, his face red. "It's true, Lily," Remus managed to keep his voice even. "It's-a rather unfortunate habit I've picked up. Once Sirius, James, and Peter found out, they decided to call me," Remus paused. "Moony. You know," he added pathetically, "because I...moon."

Lily stared at him, slowly backing away. "Okay…" She said really slowly, dragging out the 'ay'. "I'll just…go now…see you around, yeah?"

And just like that she was gone.

Remus was avoided for the rest of the week.

Yes, it all started with an innocent little question…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mischief managed.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	9. Potions

**I am aware that the Soulja boy probably didn't exist back in 1977...but when has that ever stopped me, anyway? **

**No reviews...*sigh*...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Marauders, Soulja Boy or the Moonwalk...I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Evans, I've-I've been meaning to do this for a while now…"<p>

Lily was annoyed. "Potter, you're blocking my way to the Potions classroom. I'd appreciate it if you'd move, please."

James grinned and winked at her in what he clearly thought was a charming way. "Hold on, Evans, deep breaths, deep breaths…"

"Potter, if you ask me to go out with you, I will hex your ears until they fall off."

"Not a pleasant one, are you? Anyway, Lily, I was wondering if you'd fancy going out for an evening?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Potter-"

"Before you object and promptly hex my face, I'd like to add that I didn't ask if you could go out with me." James paused. "Not in those exact words, anyway."

Lily couldn't help it. A small smile rose on her face. "True."

"Aha! See, Sirius? She agrees with me! Hand me that galleon, will you? You should've seen it coming-"

James suddenly stopped talking, and his eyes flashed at something over Lily's shoulder. Lily didn't have to turn, she recognized that look. It was the one reserved for Severus only-or, as Lily liked to call him now, he deserved it, really-Snape.

"Snape."

"Potter," Snape nodded her greeting. "Lily."

"Evans to you, Snivelly," James said, an unusual sharpness overtaking his tone.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Would Lily be preferred or Mudblood, Potter?"

"Neither," James spat.

Lily opened her mouth to intervene, but before she could say anything, a new voice joined the conversation.

"Hello, James, Snape! Come on, Prongs, it's time to go…Slughorn's starting class, and I'd hate to miss seeing Peter's cauldron exploding-again. Come on, Remy said he'd even help you with yours…"

James paused and gave a stiff nod before turning and following Sirius into the classroom. Lily stared with amazement. Maybe Sirius wasn't as unpleasant and immature as she thought.

"It's okay James, and-Oh _ho! _Marlene, looking good. I must have had some Felix Felicis, Prongs, I think I'm about to get lucky…Oi, Marlene! I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you sure are charming."

"Yeah, but we are in Slughorn's, so sit down and shut it."

Lily rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe he was.

"Lily," Snape gave her a stiff nod before turning and walking into the room, his cloak billowing behind him. Lily sighed before following him. Why were boys so…so…stupid?

"Because we're boys, Lily love," called the voice of Sirius. Did she say that out loud? "I'm afraid you did, Lily love."

Lily scowled. "Be quiet. And stop calling me Lily love."

Sirius grinned. "'Fraid not, Lily love. Come, sit," Sirius patted the seat on the left of him, and Lily wrinkled her nose.

"Black-"

"Oi! Sirius! That's _my _seat!"

Sirius waved it away. "Details, details. Come on, Evans, I'm sure Prongs won't mind if it's," Sirius paused and waggles his eyebrows, "_your _buttocks that sit in this lovely abode."

Lily opened her mouth to send him the Curse of the Bogies, but before the hex could leave her tongue, Slughorn was at the front of the class, calling for attention.

"Settle down, settle down. Is everyone seated?"

James raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Lily doesn't have a seat, sir."

Lily mentally cursed James for being James.

"Very well. Look, there's an open seat right next to you and Sirius…Miss Evans?"

Lily mentally cursed Slughorn for being Slughorn. Grudgingly, she slowly walked over and dumped her things at the spot in between Sirius and James, and sat down in a huff. Sirius waggled his eyebrows again, and James smiled. Lily glanced down and shivered. This used to be James' seat, and Sirius said…

"The potion we will be making today is Veritaserum."

Low murmurs broke out from around the class. They all knew what Veritaserum was-Lily looked to her sides. Even Sirius and James looked, well, serious.

"I can tell from your muttering that you know what this potion is. Anyone care to tell me? Mr. Black?"

"Veritaserum is the truth potion," Sirius said. "It makes you tell the truth forcibly. You can only stop it if you have the antidote."

"Very good, Mr. Black," Slughorn complimented. "I'll add ten points to Gryffindor if Mr. Potter can answer my next question."

Well, that ten points might as well be good as shot, Lily thought. She made sure to say this in her head.

"Mr. Potter, what does Veritaserum look like? Might you explain?"

"It is a clear color, rather murky," James replied. "It wouldn't be hard to exchange for water." He and Sirius exchanged a quick grin. Lily decided she would rather not know.

"Correct, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

James beamed while Lily looked at him, mildly impressed. But he was top of the class, only next to her, Lily reflected, so it shouldn't really matter.

"Today we will be brewing this potion-Veritaserum-but we will be doing things differently today."

The class leaned forward with anticipation.

"Today we will be working in groups of three, with the people sitting next to you."

Lily sat back immediately and groaned, while Sirius and James turned to each other with grins and high-fived. They glanced at her.

"Well, Lily love," Sirius said, "we'll be working together. Happy? I know I am."

"Well, you don't know much," Lily said. "I'm not happy at all."

"Don't worry, Evans," James told her. "That will all change once you get a chance of working with the Marauders."

Yes, it _will _certainly change, thought Lily. It will make it even worse.

"I'm sure you all can figure out your partners yourselves. You're all smart enough."

"Yeah, and he's lazy enough," James muttered. Lily giggled slightly and James turned to her with a small grin.

"Ready, Lily?"

"It's Evans, Potter," Lily corrected. "We're not exactly friends."

"Yeah," Sirius smirked, a gloating tone in his voice. "Lily love is friends with _me _not _you_."

"Shut it," James grunted, but they were smiling. Lily decided to ignore them.

"Oh, don't look so sad, Evans," James told her. "Would you rather be working with me, or Snape?"

Lily considered it for a moment, then sighed. James beamed.

"Yes! James-One. Snivellus-El, Zip, Zero."

"El?" Lily questioned. James shrugged.

"Alright, Prongs, Lily love," Sirius said jovially. "Let's sort out the partners. How about Lily adds things to the potion and mixes it-you know, all that good stuff-and James here hands Lily the ingredients."

"What about you?" Lily asked curiously, momentarily forgetting she was supposed to despise them.

Sirius winked at her. "I will sit here and manage you two."

James snorted. "Manage? Sirius, you couldn't manage a pet, how are you supposed to manage two human beings?"

Sirius clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "A mere obstacle. We'll work around that."

James looked at Sirius shrewdly. "I'm glad we're not your houseguests, Sirius. With no food for you to offer, no means of sleep-we'd all just die."

Sirius jumped in his seat. "Oh, James, if that happens, can I have your broom?"

James looked mortally offended. "Are you mental?"

"No, I'm Sirius."

Lily couldn't help it. She laughed. James and Sirius looked at her, triumphant grins on their faces. Lily immediately calmed, pulling her cauldron closer. "James, open the potions book, please, and tell me the first ingredient."

James had a look of pure euphoria on his face. Lily blinked at him quizzically. "What?"

"You called me James!"

Lily face palmed. She had realized her mistake too late. "Don't get too excited, Potter. Now fetch the potions book, will you?"

"She called me James, she called me James!" James hummed to himself. Suddenly he jumped out of his seat. "HEY, POTIONS CLASS!" Everyone glanced at him, startled. "MISS LILY EVANS HERE-YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, SNAPE, HER BUTTOCKS ARE IN _MY _SEAT-MISS LILY EVANS, ON THIS DAY IN 1977, HAS CALLED ME JAMES!"

A cheer rose from the Gryffindor side of the classroom, while the Slytherins looked on blankly. Lily felt her face flush the color of her hair. Snape glared at James, looking perturbed.

"OH YEAH! SHE CALLED ME JA-AMES, SHE CALLED ME JA-AMES!"

"Potter!" Lily hissed furiously, yanking him by the back of his robe, "Sit _down_!" She turned to glare at Sirius. "Why aren't you helping me?"

Sirius smirked at her. "Because-" leaping out of his seat he shouted, "YOU CALLED HIM JA-AMES, YOU CALLED HIM JA-AMES!"

Lily felt her face grow darker as James and Sirius started flapping their limbs around, James doing something that looked suspiciously like the Moonwalk, and Sirius doing the Soulja Boy. Soon James joined him. Lily didn't even want to know where they learned this.

"You two can stop now…" Lily murmured as Slughorn tried desperately to get the Gryffindors-mainly Sirius and James-under control. Rolling her eyes she muttered, "_Petrificus Totalus._"

James and Sirius, in the middle of a move, suddenly froze. They teetered on their heels for a bit before falling back into their chairs, making the chairs topple over, and land flat on their backs. Now the Slytherins began to snicker. After all, it wasn't everyday you caught a Gryffindor-much less a Marauder-in the middle of doing a flimsy dance and get frozen in place.

"Thank you, Miss Evans," Slughorn said breathlessly after calming the Slytherins.

Lily nodded and muttered, "_Finite Incantatem._" After the boys had righted themselves Lily hissed to them, "I hope this teaches you two a lesson."

Sirius blinked at her. "Teach me what, Lily love?"

"Lilypad," James inserted.

"Lilyflower-"

"Lilypetal-"

"Teach us what?" Sirius finished. Lily blinked at them. They were so in synch, they could've been Twins.

"Teach you-teach you-" Lily stuttered over her words.

James cocked his head. "Teach us not to be happy? That's a poor lesson, Evans, I hoped for better from you."

Lily scowled. "Just hand me the potions book and no one gets hurt."

* * *

><p>"If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss."<p>

Lily sighed next to Alice as they watched the two black-haired Marauders charm a group of girls, or more preferably, Sirius. "They're idiots," Lily muttered. Alice made a noise of agreement.

"Frank never would've used such terrible pick-up lines, honestly."

Lily threw Alice a look. "You know what I mean."

"You must be magical, because I've fallen under your spell."

Lily and Alice snorted. "Honestly," Alice commented, "That's got to be the worst one yet."

Lily shook her head and sighed as Sirius continued to rattle off.

"If I were to look into the Mirror of Erised, I'd see the two of us together."

Lily bit her lip. This brought back memories from a while ago when she had wandered out of the common room and into the corridors, only to see the mirror. Vaguely she remembered what she saw, but she pushed the thought away.

"Boys never do change, do they?" said Lily.

Alice nodded. As Lily gazed at the two, James turned his head and grinned at her. Lily was surprised. It wasn't the flirtatious grin Sirius was giving the group of giggling girls or the one James normally flashed at the other gender, it was a genuine one. It seemed almost…shy.

_Do they?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mischief managed.<strong>_


End file.
